


I Drunkenly Do

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Drunk Robron, Las Vegas, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Robert and Aaron get drunkenly married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Drunkenly Do

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy :)

“You what?” Aaron stood still on the spot with his brows furrowed.

“God Aaron do you not listen to anything? Let’s go to Vegas for a long weekend. Robert beamed while walking closer to his still secret boyfriend. 

They were finally together after months of lying and cheating. Chrissie outed his affair to the pub and Robert was left on his own. But as time went by and the gossip mill moved on to hotter topics Aaron and Robert began dating again in secret. Aaron forgave him for his previous mistakes and they reunited, but decided to keep their relationship under wraps for the time being purely to stop any kind of aggro that would come their way.

“A long weekend? By the time we get there it’ll be time to come home.” Aaron moved to the sofa and sat on the edge.

“You put a dampener on everything Aaron. Come on, 4 days away from here.” Robert slid in-between Aaron’s legs and ran his hands up his arms. “Just me and you. On our own.” 

Aaron bit his lip in suspense. “When you put it like that, how can I refuse.” 

Robert smiled lunging forward attacking Aaron’s lips. Before pulling back. “ We’re going to Vegas. Robert shrieked a little excitedly. “Get packing.”

After a 10 hour flight and a screaming toddler kicking off for half of it they finally made it to Las Vegas and checked into their hotel. Robert dropped their bags the second the door closed to their suite. 

“It’s hot aint it.” Aaron said while fanning himself with a hotel leaflet. 

“Just so I'm aware are you gonna moan the entire time we’re here Aaron?” Robert muttered cheekily as he walked towards his boyfriend.

Aaron playfully hit Robert in the ribs before throwing his arms around Robert’s neck. “What do you want to do?” 

Robert looked towards the bed, then back at Aaron. “I can think of something.” 

Shaking his head Aaron removed himself from Robert’s grasp and went to pick their bags up off the floor. “Bet you can. But we’re only in Vegas for 4 days Robert we can have sex anytime.” 

“Fine.” Robert pouted. “Casino?”

Aaron smiled at the older man’s suggestion before grabbing the key card on the table. “That’s more like it.” Opening the door to wait for Robert. “Let’s go.”

A few too many beers and a much lighter feeling wallet later, Robert and Aaron were propped up at the bar drinks in hand enjoying the atmosphere. Robert called the bartender over and ordered a round of shots along with their beers. 

“Cheers.” They clinked the shot glasses together before downing them in one. Aaron’s face a picture of disgust as he slammed the empty glass onto the bar and reached for his pint to dull the taste. 

“Lightweight.” Robert slightly slurred before reaching for his own pint. 

“Shut up.” Aaron threw back as he got off the stool thankful the bar was there so he could balance himself. 

A few hours later, Robert could hardly stand and Aaron couldn’t form whole sentence’s. Thanks to the numerous amount of shots and beers they weren’t far off paralytic. 

“Let’s go.. Let’s go out Aaron.” Robert vocalised as they were just about barely standing in the lobby of the hotel hands all over each other mainly to keep them upright. 

“We are out Robert.” Aaron stammered.

“No outside you know, like out there.” The older man pointed lazily to the front of the hotel. 

Robert pulled Aaron to the doors of the hotel before dragging him outside and onto the lit up strip. Walking slowly together side by side until Robert nearly tripped only for Aaron to catch him at the last second. They carried on down the strip struggling to walk in a straight line and stopping every now and then to talk to random people they’d never met. 

As they continued walking a lit up chapel came into sight, causing Robert to nudge Aaron. 

“Look Aaron.” Robert smiled before strolling off in front of his boyfriend.

Aaron struggled to focus his alcohol infused brain on what Robert was looking at until they got closer and he tried to read the sign in front of him. The only word he got was Weddings.  
He found Robert inside the chapel leaning against the front desk. Looking at a woman who seemed to take a shine to him. 

“Oh, here he is, My Aaron.” Robert muttered as he ran his hand over Aaron’s face. 

“Ugh Rob, Robert I feel sick.” 

“Shh.” Robert placed his index finger to Aaron’s parted lips. “I know, let’s get married.” 

Aaron laughed at the older man before slumping down in the seat behind him with his head hanging between his legs still chuckling to himself. 

“Oh m..my god. Elvis can marry us Aaron.” Robert stepped closer, pulling on Aaron’s shirt to get the younger man to look at him.

“I thought Elvis was dead.” Aaron failed to look at Robert seriously.

“No this, this one’s in there right now. Let’s do it.” He tightened his hand around Aaron’s wrist to pull him up.

Aaron’s body pressed against Robert as he swayed drunkenly from side to side. “Yeah.” Was all Aaron managed while trailing his hand up Robert’s back. 

After buying some cheap 2 for 1 wedding rings Robert and Aaron were standing at the altar in front of Elvis who was just about to declare them married. Robert laughed throughout the whole thing while Aaron struggled to stand still without falling flat on his face. They placed the tacky rings on each others fingers before leaning in for a messy kiss that didn’t even reach their lips. 

They bound out of the chapel hand in hand, smiling away before Aaron covered his mouth and then threw up in a plant pot as Robert fell asleep drooling in the chapel waiting area shortly after.  
......  
The next morning Aaron woke with a blinding headache as light began seeping in through the curtains. He was lying horizontally with Robert sprawled across his chest. He shook Robert lightly to remove the heavy weight when he noticed something occupying his ring finger. Aaron’s eyes widened in shock before he grabbed Robert’s left hand and saw the same ring on his finger. 

Aaron closed his eyes and tried for the life of him to remember the previous night. All he was getting was flashbacks of was A plant pot and Robert passing out. He rubbed, small circles on his temples and lunged forward when Elvis popped into his head along with the chapel and Robert laughing at him before they said I do. 

He shook Robert violently receiving a grunt in return. Aaron stood up and threw a pillow at Robert which seemed to do the trick as he too sat up slowly holding his head and squinting his eyes.

“What the hell happened last night?” Robert said groggily a hand still held to his head.

Aaron held his hand up to the older man whose eyes immediately grew. “This happened.” He said, pointing at the ring on his left hand.

“We got married?” Robert tried to shout, but failed to due to dryness in his throat.

Aaron turned around and covered his face with his hands in disbelief. “No, no, no this can’t be happening.”

Robert crawled down the bed and sat close to the edge wracking his brain trying to remember. 

“I can’t believe this, What kinda place lets you get married when you’re that drunk?” 

Robert chuckled lightly somehow finding their new found situation funny. “We’re in Vegas Aaron. Everyone who gets married here is drunk.” 

“I’m glad you’re finding this funny Robert. Do you not get it? We got married how could something like this happen?” Aaron paced the room in fast movements.

Robert stood up slowly, his head spinning from the intake of Alcohol he consumed the previous night. “I didn’t think you’d find the whole prospect so daunting Aaron. Who wouldn’t want to marry me?” 

Aaron stopped in his tracks and looked at Robert scathing. “This is not a joke you know. We got married Robert.” 

They sat in silence for the next 20 minutes. Aaron too shocked to speak and Robert too hungover to deal with it. If Robert was honest, he wasn’t that annoyed or as shocked as Aaron was. In a way it made some kind of sense to Robert. He knew deep down he’d end up marrying Aaron, He just didn’t know it would have been so soon, Or that he’d be too drunk to really remember it. 

“It’s not so bad.” Robert barely whispered.

“What are you even saying Robert?” Aaron was getting madder by the second. 

Robert turned to face Aaron and grabbed his hands. “Look, Aaron. I love you and that’s all that matters to me.” Aaron’s face began to soften at Roberts words. 

“So we got married it’s not the end of the world is it? Things just sped up that’s all.”

“Are you saying you want to stay married Robert?” The younger man looked on in confusion. 

Robert shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah. Why not?”

After sometime Aaron spoke again. He thought when he got married it’d be something a bit more special than a quick do in Vegas. But ever since Robert’s came into his life the only person he saw standing at the altar was Robert and in the end that’s all that mattered to him.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but ok, I want to stay married to you too.” Aaron smiled as Robert pounced on him squeezing him tight.  
......  
“Aaron Sugden. It’s got a ring to it.” Robert said as they got off the plane.

“I don’t think so mate.” Came from the younger man’s lips.

“You know my mum is going to hate this. She doesn’t even know we’re back together, let alone married.” Aaron bit his lip nervously.

“She’ll be fine and just so you know Aaron there's no way I'm changing my name.” Robert laughed as he entangled his hand with his new husbands. 

“We’ll see.” Was all Aaron said, smiling smugly as they exited the airport.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is much appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com  
> Drop me a message or a prompt.


End file.
